


Our little secret

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Watching, Wincest - Freeform, jerking off, semi-cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John won't touch, but love to watch Sam touch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little secret

“Please?” Sams small voice rang out in the motel room, the 14 year olds fingers pressing deeper in himself.

“No baby, I told you, no” John said, sitting on a chair at the end of the bed.

“Want you to fuck me, want it”

“You’re Deans baby, I won’t touch what’s his”

Sam whined again, letting out a stream of Johns name as his fingers pressed against his prostate, hips arching off the bed.

Nearly a year ago John had found out that Sam and Dean were in a relationship together. At first he was bothered by it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was better this way. Dean wouldn’t get some unknown girl knocked up and Sam wouldn’t get his heart broken by some girl or guy he would have to leave behind. So he let then think he didn’t know and he was going to just leave things alone. Until he walked into the room a couple months ago and found Sam on the bed, his fingers deep in him. He stuttered and tried to apologize, but couldn’t take his eyes off where Sams slick fingers were still moving in and out of him. Then Sam moaned his name, biting his lip and watching as Johns cock started to harden in his jeans. Sam had whimpered that Dean was going to be gone at least an hour and he couldn’t help but reach into his jeans and make himself come the same time Sam did.

He told himself and Sam that, that was the last time, they weren’t going to do it again. And he was going to stick to that, at least until John had sent Dean to the library so he could take a nap and Sam climbed into his lap. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to take Sam away from Dean, so he came up with a compromise. Every time Dean would be gone, Sam would finger himself, play with his own cock as John played with himself. Sam still wanted John to fuck him, touch him in any way, but John wouldn’t budge on that.

“Wish it was your cock in me right now, filling me up” Sam moaned, his other hand coming to wrap around his cock.

“I know, if would feel so nice, feeling you come around my cock” John moaned out, his hand moving faster, the other moving down to roll his balls between his fingers.

“Want it, daddy, want it” He gasped, his back arching as he came with another moan of Johns name.

Growling out Sams name, John came over his hand and stomach, watching Sam still twitching and moving on the bed. Standing up, John made his way into the bathroom to clean himself up, he needed to get going soon. After he was cleaned up and tucked back into his pants, he came back out to where Sam was still lying on the bed.

“I have to head out, I should be back in a week” John said, picking up his bag and trying to ignore the pout Sam was wearing.

“And when you get back and we move to a new place you’ll send Dean somewhere?”

“Yea baby, I will, get cleaned up. I’ll see you in a week”

“Ok daddy” Sam said, rolling off the bed and heading into the bathroom as John left the room. 

It had been harder this time to say no and next time it would be even harder, but he would hold strong. He already took so much from Dean, he wouldn’t take Sam.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Secret Comes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868583) by [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever)




End file.
